


Kiss Me Again - PHAN

by CaelanIsAFreak



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom, Phil Lester - Fandom, dan and phil
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phanfiction, feels maybe, idk i suck at writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaelanIsAFreak/pseuds/CaelanIsAFreak





	Kiss Me Again - PHAN

As eighteen year old Dan Howell sat on the train to Manchester he couldn’t help but get caught up in his negative thoughts. _What if he decides he hates me? What if he’s always hated me? What if this is all one massive joke and he isn’t even there?_ Dan shook his head in an attempt to dispel the thoughts and assure himself that Phil wouldn’t do that. He fiddled with his hoodie sleeves some more before standing up and walking to the train toilet. He locked the door behind himself and stood for a while staring at his reflection in the mirror noting everything he hated about his appearance. For what was probably the seventieth day he wondered to himself why someone as amazing as Phil would ever want to be friends with someone like him. He was nothing special. He was just Dan. Yet again he shook his head and tried to think about how excited he was to actually meet for the first time ever. He couldn’t help but smile at the thought of finally being able to meet the raven haired boy. He could finally talk to him in person and he could finally hug him and he could finally kiss h- No. Dan mentally scolded himself for thinking that. _Phil’s probably straight. And even if he wasn’t there’s no way he’d ever like someone like me. It’s a miracle he wants to be friends with me so let’s not fuck this up._ He splashed some cold water over his face trying to pull himself together and stop overthinking things. A knock on the toilet door brought him back to reality, ‘Sorry I’ll just be a minute’ he called out before drying his face off and fixing his hair. He walked back over to his seat on the train and sat down again, pulling his phone and checking the time. He only had ten minutes left before his train would arrive and he would get to finally meet Phil Lester.

He pulled out his earphones and turned on his music to help him calm down. He smiled as Plug in Baby by Muse came on and spent the next ten minutes peacefully listening to music trying not to completely freak out. Soon enough the train pulled into the station and it was time for Dan to go meet Phil. He pressed pause on his iPod and wrapped the earphones around it before stuffing it in his hoodie pocket and grabbing his bag. Taking a deep breath and telling himself that everything would be fine he stepped off the train. He had been walking for less than a minute when he spotted Phil over the crowd. His face splitting into a huge grin he started running towards Phil before jumping on the smaller boy and hugging him tight.

They hugged for what seemed like forever and all too quickly Phil pulled away so they could go to his house. They walked together talking to each other as if they had been best friends for years. Occasionally their hands would brush past each which gave Dan butterflies each time before Phil sighed and grabbed Dan’s hand in his own interlocking their fingers. Dan couldn’t help but smile at this.

Eventually the boys arrived at the Lester household, still holding hands smiling like a couple of lovesick teenagers. When they both got inside Phil introduced Dan to his parents and then led him upstairs to his room. Dan threw his bag on the floor in the corner of Phil’s room and stood there awkwardly fiddling with his sleeves looking at Phil who had sat down on his bed. Phil started laughing and told Dan to come sit down next to him and to stop acting so awkward. ‘You’re my friend come sit down.’ He said smiling fondly at Dan who blushed scarlet and tried to hide his face with his hands. Dan walked over and sat on the bed crossed legged facing Phil. ‘You’re so cute when you blush you know’ Phil said causing Dan to blush even more furiously than before. The two boys sat and talked for hours before Phil’s mum shouted them downstairs for dinner. They ate their food with Phil’s parents laughing and joking with them and discussing movies and TV shows that they all liked. After they finished eating the boys went back upstairs to Phil’s room. ‘I hope you don’t mind if I get changed into my pyjamas just now?’ Phil asked

‘No that’s totally cool go ahead.’ Dan said trying, and failing, not to blush at the sight of Phil shirtless and looked away when he went to take his trousers off to avoid any awkwardness. Once Phil had changed into his pyjamas he said to Dan that he could stop thoroughly examining the other corner of the room laughing slightly at the younger boy. He lay down on his bed and moved his pillows until he was facing Dan again. ‘So do you want to watch a movie or something?’ he asked hopefully

‘Uh yeah sure what do you want to watch?’

‘Em I dunno lets see if there’s any films on TV just now’

‘Yeah sure I’ll just go change into my pyjamas as well’ Dan said getting off the bed and walking over to his bag. As he was pulling out his pyjamas he asked Phil were his bathroom was so he could change without feeling awkward. Unfortunately for him Phil’s dad was in the shower a that point leaving Dan with no choice but to change in Phil’s room.

‘Dan don’t worry I’m not gonna perv on you or anything just put on your pjs while I find us a film to watch.’

Despite Phil’s reassurance Dan felt no less awkward getting undressed I front of him so he faced the wall and just hoped that Phil wasn’t looking at his body. Once he had got into his pyjamas and folded up his clothes back into his bag he sat down at the end of Phil’s bed and looked at the TV. The Lion King was about to start so both boys decided that they were happy to watch that. Dan remained at the very end of Phil’s bed for a few moments before the older boy started laughing gently. ‘Dan you can lie down just now there’s enough room up here’ At this Dan blushed yet again before shuffling up to the top of Phil’s bed and lying down beside him. They lay in silence while watching the film and it was only once it had ended that Dan noticed that Phil had fallen asleep. _Fuck. What do I do? I cant wake him up and ask him where I should sleep. But I cant just sleep here. And I obviously cant just wander about his house looking for a sleeping place. Right I know I’ll go to the toilet and hopefully me moving will wake him up._

Thankfully, Dan’s plan did work and when he returned from the bathroom Phil had woken up.

‘Um where should I sleep?’ Dan asked awkwardly

‘Oh damn I forgot to sort that. Um would you mind sharing a bed tonight and I’ll sort somewhere for you to sleep for tomorrow?’

‘Um yeah that’s fine’ Dan said trying not to show just how much he was internally freaking out.

‘Okay that’s fine then’ Phil said shuffling over to the side of the bed making room for Dan to get in the bed. ‘Night Dan’

‘Night Phil’

The next morning Dan woke up with Phil’s arms around him and he had never felt happier.

 

Eventually the day arrived when Dan had to return home, something that neither of them was very happy about. They both woke up early, both still sleeping in the same bed, trying to make the most of the day before Dan had to get his train. After Phil left the room to get a shower Dan sat on his bed and sighed. _I’m going to really miss him. I wonder if he’ll miss me? I mean he let me sleep in his bed surely that means something. But that could just be him being friendly, It doesn’t necessa-_ Dan’s train of thought was abruptly cut off as Phil re-entered the room.

‘I was thinking, before you leave, we could maybe go out and get ice cream or something.’ Phil suggested.

‘Sure that sounds great.’ Dan replied smiling up at Phil.

‘Brilliant there’s this really great ice cream place down the street you’ll love it’

 

Ten minutes later they were walking down the street, hand in hand, towards the ice cream shop. After a while they reached the place Phil was talking about and they went inside. He told Dan to find them seats as he went up to buy them both ice cream.

‘Please let me pay for it I hate people buying for me’ Dan said after Phil had brought him down a tub of ice cream.

‘No no it’s fine’ Phil insisted.

‘But-‘ Dan tried to protest before he was cut off by Phil’s lips on his.

He was slightly taken back for a minute before he kissed back. The kiss was short but left both boys feeling breathless. They looked up at each other blushing slightly and smiling like idiots.

‘I have wanted to do that since you got here.’ Phil said laughing slightly.

‘Oh just shut up and kiss me again.’

 

**AN: sorry if this is crappy I wrote I super quickly and I’m not the best writer anyways I hope you liked it :D**


End file.
